Pandemonium
Pandemonium is a Repliglass mobile fortress.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Principles Pandemonium is a large amphibious mobile fortress made out of Repliglass. Its pitch black center is shaped like a gigantic coffin and a total of ten thick propulsion tentacles extend from the bottom like oil pipelines. Altogether, the Pandemonium is shaped like a giant squid lying on its side. Pandemonium is the world’s largest standalone piece of Repliglass, not counting a city’s large-scale management infrastructure,''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Opening X-02 being more than 800 meters across, even more if the tentacles are included. The corridors inside are needlessly wide and the rooms are all large, a necessity of the large-scale system it supports. Pandemonium is divided into various levels. At the center, one can find the processor core and the 353 vessels it uses as "cogs".''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 2 Part 2 The Pandemoniums uses a Repliglass heart core to supply the energy of the fortress.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 2 Part 6 The most notable feature of Pandemonium is that it functions as a giant Box, a summoning support system that allows people to use the power of Materials in ways the regular summoning ceremony cannot. It can be thought of as a supercomputer that can be accessed to perform various kinds of calculations. It's said that more than 90% of the new systems displayed at D.R.O.K. are supported with a link to Pandemonium, which is the biggest product of the international trade show and a joint project between the three major powers, at least officially. The truth is that Pandemonium was created due to the influence of the Round Table's Deltaston family to secure the position. According to Kyousuke, the inside of the Pandemonium is likely full of tricks to distort one’s spiritual cognizance. An experienced summoner or vessel might be fine, but regular people and summoners with less than 100 Awards will have their autonomic nerves fried if they stay inside for too long.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 1 Part 1 The Pandemonium's surface was subjected to a special treatment, creating a unique pattern. Just like magic circles guide magic power according to a set of rules, the pattern redirects the paranormal burden and dilutes it into the planet, also grounding the fortress against curses. This allows it to survive supernatural attacks like its own Projection Summon Bombing.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 2 Part 1 The Pandemonium uses a net of microwave anti-personnel radars and infrared searchlights to detect any intruder within a five-kilometer radius. Its entrance uses multiple biometrics such as fingerprint, pulse, and iris. Projection Summon Bombing A laser range-finding is fired from a stealth bomber to instantly calculate out the contours of the target terrain, projection mapping is then used to optically project the large-scale magic circle on the three-dimensional surface without the slightest flaw, and an Unexplored-class is summoned and positioned in the center of that region using the Pandemonium's Box. It uses a traditional magic circle, but it intentionally omits the central vessel, causing the exposed power to directly fill the outside world as a powerful explosion with a light so bright the Unexplored-class used can’t even be seen. The explosion of power is not just an instantaneous thing, it will expand and continue indefinitely until an exorcism circle is added on to limit its range. The demonstrations used 2000 meters in the interest of safety, but according to the presenter, the scale could be increased tenfold or it could be projected from a satellite rather than a bomber. The Unexplored-class used by the Pandemonium for this weapon is the Lady of Unexplored Lightning, creating a purple explosion. Attach Saint Project The Attach Saint Project does not send the Material itself into the vessel but instead injects it inside the Repliglass equipped by the summoner using the Pandemonium. Only Divine-class weapons can be summoned, but this allows the summoner to borrow the power of the gods while thoroughly eliminating the will of the gods and the role of a vessel. Holy Key Women The Holy Key Women is a project run by Illegal consisting of extremely high precision vessels that are also almost entirely risk-free of natural possessions by vengeful and evil spirits. By inserting an authorization key in the keyhole they have on their back, a predetermined Divine-class Material will be automatically summoned. It performs the Summoning ceremony by unleashing special power with the locking and unlocking action of a complex lock. According to Mika Himekawa, the system is based on witchcraft, more specifically, it is an application of a technique that stores the power of wind in the knots of a rope and performs magic by untying those knots. The vessel’s mental state is instantly tuned by having them recall wings, a tail, or some other organ that humans should not have. That allows the instant summoning of the Divine-class corresponding to the internal structure of the lock. However, the Holy Key Women are unable to control an unstable summoning like this one, so they are intended to be airdropped into the enemy formation and then activated so that their indiscriminate rampage doesn't hurt friendly forces. True Goal Despite all its capabilities and new summoning systems, these are all just conveniences to hide the Pandemonium's true purpose. Pandemonium is not just a Box meant to simplify the Summoning Ceremony. It is meant to destroy the established hierarchy of Materials and create a new possibility. It can manifest new Materials that ignore the existing costs and sound ranges of the Third Summoning Ceremony. For example, even if you summon the same Material, the strength will be different between the Blood-Sign method and the Pandemonium method. This is because of what is known as the factor of decay. Divine and Unexplored-classes summoned with the Blood-Sign method do not come with their full strength. The strength is determined by who has a higher cost. Even sound ranges lose all meaning once the difference in cost reaches 10. It comes down to the summoning method and the compatibility between the gods. Thus, if the power of the gods can be increased or decreased based on the summoning method, it should also be possible to create a great enough increase to overturn the existing hierarchy. A Divine-class would be able to defeat an Unexplored-class, or the White Queen at the very top could be dragged down from the throne of the strongest. The Blood-Sign method categorizes Materials with letters and uses that to assist in the summoning. The preexisting gods are managed via spelling and that overwrites them in a form that humans can perceive. So theoretically wouldn’t the same god’s cost and sound range change if they are represented with another word? For example, the difference between the Norse goddess Freyja and Freya. This has never been practically proven with the Blood-Sign method, but the theoretical possibility exists. To fulfill the Deltaston's family goal of dethroning the White Queen, the Pandemonium is built to summon the Wicked ‘Green’ Woman who Fills the World with Empty Treasure, one of the Three from the Unexplored-class, and increase her power so that she can defeat the White Queen. Since a single person using the Pandemonium method can only handle a Divine-class, dividing up a single Material among all 353 vessels of the Pandemonium allows it to stably summon an Unexplored-class.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 4 Part 1 However, after being combined into one the souls of the vessels cannot be returned properly to their bodies after the summoning is over, leaving the 353 souls stuck in a single body, which takes the appearance and personality of one of the vessels.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 4 Part 2 Trivia * The 353 vessels correspond to the number of quatrains in a certain book of prophecy and the Third Summoning Ceremony was discovered in 1999, but it is unknown if there is a connection. References Category:Terminology Category:Technology